


And Baby Makes Three

by tenderlysizzlingfart (press05)



Series: omegaverse (sakulee edition) [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Mpreg, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/press05/pseuds/tenderlysizzlingfart
Summary: She thought the two of them had been careful with their cycles. They never seemed to sync up since their arrangement was made. They figured they would be fine what with Lee’s infrequent heats.I guess that doesn’t really matter. Things happen. Like babies. Babies.[Alpha!Sakura/Omega!Lee]
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Rock Lee
Series: omegaverse (sakulee edition) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047094
Comments: 19
Kudos: 30





	1. Good News!

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to make this like one really long oneshot to match the others in the series but impatience got the best of me. So it's gonna be chaptered. Whoops!
> 
> Thanks for reading my very strange series. OTL

Kakashi is minding his own business when Gai practically knocks his door down with his fists. He wasn't feeling particularly social at the moment. He looks up from his spot on his couch and considers leaving out the window. He was fairly comfortable so he didn’t want to do that. He was sure it wasn’t urgent or else Gai would’ve just barged in anyway. 

“KAKASHI!”

With a sigh he forces himself up to answer the door.

Gai is about to pound the poor abused wood when he opens it. His face is wet with tears but the smile on his face said all he needed to know. Something good happened. Whatever it was.

“Kakashi!” Gai grabbed his hands in his own with eyes practically sparkling. “I have the most wonderful news!”

“Oh?” 

Overcome with emotion Gai just nodded. 

“What is it?”

“I’m going to be a grandfather!”

Okay. He definitely wasn’t expecting that. 

“Huh?” 

Gai laughed. “Right right!” He sniffled letting go of his hands. “Lee might not be my flesh and blood but by all counts he is my child! Same with Tenten and Neji!” He seemed to be practically vibrating. “Lee is with child!”

Kakashi wasn’t sure how to react. 

Of course he knew Rock Lee was an omega so that wasn’t the issue. He just wasn’t aware he was spoken for. Then again, he didn’t really keep up with the romantic going ons of his or Gai’s pupils. He preferred his books. They were less messy and way more compelling.

He decides to go the supportive route and gives Gai a pat on the arm. “Congratulations.”

“And congratulations to you too!”

Huh? 

“Sakura is Lee’s alpha!”  
  
\--

Sakura is ready to throw her desk out the window. To say she was peeved at Lee for telling Gai their “news” was an understatement. She wanted to gather a semblance of a plan before telling anyone anything but of course that wasn’t in the cards. Her mate was an emotional basket case to begin with so being pregnant didn’t help matters. 

So of course Gai was told and Gai found it in all his wisdom to tell Kakashi. 

She hadn’t even told her parents yet and now her sensei was sitting in her office giving her looks. 

Sakura sighed. “Things just happened.”

“Uh huh.”

She crossed her arms. “Yes.”

Kakashi Hatake shook his head. “I still can’t believe this.” 

“Join the club.” She sunk further into her chair. “I got to find out while giving him a check up. He thought he had a stomach flu but it was morning sickness.”

She thought the two of them had been careful with their cycles. They never seemed to sync up since their arrangement was made. They figured they would be fine what with Lee’s infrequent heats. 

_I guess that doesn’t really matter. Things happen. Like babies. Babies._

Sakura slouched more.

“Congratulations, Sakura.”

She isn’t sure if he’s being facetious so she mutters a half-hearted thanks without looking up. 

\--

Rock Lee finds himself in the library reading all he can about pregnancy and childbirth. He learns that there is a lot. Just so much. Way too much. He tries taking notes in his trusty black notebook only to feel overwhelmed. 

_I am going to have a baby._

Suddenly the library felt stifling. He had to leave. Breathe.

Decision made he packs up, mechanically putting the books back in their proper places. He instantly feels better exiting the building and lets out a relieved sigh. It was a nice day except- 

He quickly made his way to a nearby trash bin to vomit.

Right.   
  
He wiped his mouth with his sleeve and sighed. If his internal clock was right then he ought to head home and eat lunch. Unappealing as that was but if he was going to carry this child to term he ought to try, right? 

Then after eating he had to meet up with Sakura to tell her parents. 

“I have to brush my teeth.”  
  
\--

Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno weren’t sure what to make of their daughter’s company. They’ve met her various classmates and teammates over the years. They were good people if not a bit eccentric. Rock Lee in particular was overall a polite boy just a bit loud at times (Sakura thinks his hearing is a little impaired after trying to save her from sound ninja so they deal with a bit of loud). Though right now he seemed quiet and subdued. Odd. They assumed they were gathered to talk about a mission. Their daughter was usually considerate like that, giving them a heads up for whenever she left for something long term.

Sakura cleared her throat. “Lee and I have some big news.”

Mebuki sat up. “Oh?”

Kizashi looked wary but kept quiet. He would usually fill in the awkwardness with some kind of joke or pun but it didn’t feel right to do so. Something was up.

Maybe it wasn’t a mission. Then what else would it be? Was Lee here to ask for their blessing? Rock Lee? Had the two been seeing each other? It’s not who they would expect that’s for sure. They figured it would either be Naruto or that pale fellow...Sai? Right, Sai. They were her squadmates after all.

Their daughter nodded before taking a deep breath before a rush of words fell out of her mouth, “We’rehavingababy!”

There’s silence as they try to process what she even said.

“What?”

Lee opened his mouth to speak only to shove a hand to it, he looked at Sakura who pointed him in the direction of the bathroom. He gave her a quick thumbs up before rushing to it. The unmistakable sounds of heaving soon followed.

Mebuki blinked, exchanged glances with her husband and daughter before a nervous laugh escaped. “I’m going to be a grandmother!” 

Sakura smiled weakly. “Yeah and I’m going to be a mom.”  
  
Kizashi can’t help but laugh at the ridiculousness. “Hello, I’m-going-to-be-a-mom! I’m grandpa.”

His daughter’s groan was drowned out by sounds of the toilet flushing.

\--  
  


Tenzo smiled at the two young shinobi before him. “Congratulations, you two.”

Sakura smiled. “Thanks, Captain Yamato.”

Lee wiped at his eyes. “Yes, thank you!”

“The first among your classmates to have a child, huh? How’s that feel?”

The two exchanged looks, expressions unsure. 

“It’s definitely kinda weird,” Sakura chuckled, a hand behind her head.

Lee nodded. “I did not think I would have a child so soon and it is frightening but,” he clenched his fists, “it is also very exciting!”

Sakura blinked, looking at Lee. “You’re excited?”

“To be a father? Yes!” He nodded. “I always hoped I would have the honor.”

Tenzo watched as Sakura’s gaze turned fond. “Well, then I’m very happy for you.” He clapped the two’s shoulders. “You will be great parents, I’m sure.” 

Tears sprang from Lee’s eyes. “Captain Yamato!”

He chuckled before giving a wink. “Let me know when you two have a theme in mind for the nursery.”

\--

“Lee and I are having a baby,” Sakura’s steady voice announced.

Finally after telling others it was a lot easier to say now.

“Hahaha! Pay up, losers!” Kiba shouted, pointing at those seated around him.

“What?” Sakura growled.

Shino looked irate as he dug into his pockets to hand Kiba some ryo. 

“You couldn’t have waited another two months could you, Lee?” Tenten grumbled, also handing Kiba money.

Lee blinked uncomprehendingly. 

Naruto looked apologetic as Kiba collected his winnings. "You guys weren't sneaky at all."

"But we're happy for you! Annoyed you couldn't just come out and say it but it's ok," Ino said putting an arm around Sakura. "Billboard-brow and Bushy-brows, the power couple!"

Lee frowned. “We are not a couple.”

“Eh?” 

Sakura huffed, extricating Ino’s arm around her. “We were helping each other during our cycles.”

Shikamaru rolled his eyes as he addressed the others. “I told you guys jumping to conclusions was stupid.” He glanced at Kiba. “By all accounts this whole betting pool you set up should be null and void.”

Kiba frowned. “What do you mean?”  
  
“Well, you were working off the idea of Lee and Sakura being a couple for these wagers and since they aren’t,” Shikamaru let the sentence hang, turning away from the Inuzuka. 

“I want my money back, Kiba!”

“Yeah!”

“Wait-”  
  


\--

“What are you guys gonna do?” Choji asked once they settled down.

Food had been placed in front of them so naturally things turned quiet. Well, mostly quiet. Kiba was still getting badgered for money back. So it was quiet as it was gonna get for their group.

“What do you mean?” Lee asked, not really daring to touch the food. The idea of putting anything in his mouth made him want to duck into the restroom and spend the rest of the night there. He was trying very hard to keep that from becoming a reality as he swallowed as much saliva as he could. 

“Well, when you said you weren’t a couple...what does that mean for the baby?” Choji’s voice was soft, his hands resting on the table instead of busy with cooking meat. “I don’t mean to offend either of you but you’re keeping them, right?”

Naruto looked up from his plate, suddenly interested. The rest of their friends were a lot more subtle, acting normal but ears very much open. 

“We do not have everything figured out yet but we are going to co-parent!” Lee sat up, happy for a distraction from nausea. “We will make sure the little one is provided for and happy.”

Choji smiled while Naruto looked relieved. “I see.” 

“That’s a relief.” Tenten patted Lee on the back. “Here I was worried Sakura was just going to leave you hanging with a baby.”

Sakura huffed, offended. “Excuse me?”

Tenten laughed. “I’m teasing.” 

“It is unorthodox,” Neji said, thoughtful. “Unwed but raising a child together.”

“Unorthodox? That’s Sakura for ya.” Ino smirked. “She’s always gotta show off.”

“Oh shut it, Ino-pig!”

“Well, I think, you’ll both be very good parents!” Hinata said.

Lee bowed his head. “Thank you!” 

“And I’ll be an amazing aunt who makes sure your baby never wears any green spandex ever!” Tenten vowed.

Lee gasped, turning to his teammate. “My child will be most youthful! I will not deprive them if they choose to wear spandex!” 

Sakura frowned, imagining a mini Lee with pink hair dressed as ridiculous as ever. “Oh no.

“I’ll steer them clear away from it. They’ll thank me for it.” Tenten winked at Sakura.

Shikamaru shook his head. “Just imagining a mini you is troublesome. Shouting and running around doing self-rules. No one will have any rest.” 

“Y’know I’m the baby’s mom. They could easily take after me!” Sakura huffed.

“Oh, that’s just as bad.”

“What?”

Naruto nodded. “Yeah, hitting people without warning and yelling? Yeesh.”

Their friends laughed as Sakura gave Naruto a piece of her mind which just illustrated his point. 

“Oy! Lee! Eat some rice!” Sakura growled, noticing he hadn’t touched any food, as she sat back down. “Just a little bit at least,” she added, voice softer.

Lee smiled weakly. “Sure.”


	2. First Trimester Snapshots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Lee wasn’t constantly chewing on ginger or ducking into a restroom he might have dismissed being pregnant. He wasn’t showing after all. All he had were the symptoms. 
> 
> _Disgusting symptoms _, he can’t help but think ruefully.__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're chuggin' along, folks. Thanks again for the interest in this...really strange fic series. I appreciate it!

“Well, looks like you’ll be taken off active duty.”

Sakura patted Lee’s shoulder. Poor guy looked glum at the news. She had told him before they set foot into the Hokage’s office that this was going to be the outcome of their visit. 

“I understand, Lady Tsunade.”

“You’d better!” Tsunade crossed her arms. “You will not be doing anything strenuous for a long time! Any work you’re getting is helping with paperwork.”

Lee’s shoulders slumped more. “Not even easy errands? D-Rank missions?”

“Nope!” She looked at Sakura. “You’ll be keeping an eye on him, right?”  
  
“Of course, my lady.” 

“Good.” Her expression lightened some. “Congrats you two.”  
  


\--

Weeks moved along without incident.   
  
Rock Lee was trying to keep up some kind of normalcy. He had been told he couldn’t train as much as he could and honestly, he didn’t think he could if he wanted to. He was far too nauseous and his body was too easily tired. More often than not he watched Tenten and Neji train. Spending time with his squadmates was familiar and company he enjoyed. It was better than walking around only to be ambushed by the women in his neighborhood.   
  
They were nice and they had helped him many times growing up as unofficial aunties. Before he became a genin he was always helping them run errands or keeping them company while they gossiped over games of mahjong. His favorite memories were helping them cook.   
  
Now they gave him child-rearing advice, shoved gifts into his arms, before sadly lamenting he wasn’t married. He knew they meant well but was a bit much at times. He appreciated the meals, anyway. 

“Isn’t it too early for this type of thing?” Tenten asks as she picks at grass.

The two of them were seated on the grass, bored as Neji worked on his forms. Tenten had been cooling down after sparring with the Hyuuga and sat to keep him company. The breeze was nice as the duo wiped sweat from their brow.

“Humor me! You have always told me good fortunes!”

Tenten shrugged but Lee couldn’t help but notice the little pleased blush on her cheeks. “Fine but remember to not take everything so seriously, okay? This is just for fun.”

Lee nodded. “Of course!”

Tenten’s face was pinched in concentration as she held his face in her hands, turning his head in different angles. She poked at his cheeks then followed the line of his nose with her fingers. He let her, having been used to it since they were children. It was one of Tenten’s techniques of divination. 

“Yep! Still the same old Rock Lee!” she announced, letting go. “Skin and hair are good,” she snorted a bit after mentioning his hair before amending, “shiny and healthy!” She took hold of his hand. “Hmm.” She traced over his palm, glad he wasn’t wearing his typical bandages that day (he didn’t have much reason to nowadays).

“What is it?” He leaned a little closer.

“Happiness is waiting for you but I guess that makes sense,” she gestured to his still rather flat middle. “Mini Lee is on the way of course.”

Lee smiled. “‘Mini Lee’, huh? Does that mean you predict it will be a boy, then?”  
  
Tenten shrugged as she retracted her hand. “Mini Lee could easily be a girl.”

“That is true.” He sighed. “Thank you, Tenten.”

“Sure! Next time I’ll be prepared and have my cards. We’ll wait once you’re farther along.”

Neji joined them, he handed Tenten his hand. 

“What? What’s this?”

“My turn.”

Tenten let out a blast of laughter. “You’re not serious.”

“Humor me," Neji said, unaware he echoed Lee.

Lee and Tenten just exchanged glances sharing a laugh.

\--  
  


“Are you sure you two don’t want to get married?”

Sakura felt her eyebrow twitch at her mother’s question. “Yes, we’re both sure.”

The two were in the kitchen preparing dinner. Kizashi and Lee were in the living room playing mahjong. The Haruno patriarch wanted to get to know Lee better now that he was carrying his grandchild. It was nice if Sakura was honest. Unfortunately that left her in the company of her mother. She loved her mom but sometimes conversations with her made her want to ram her head against a wall.

“It’s just you’re both so young.”

“Exactly.”

She cared about Lee. She enjoyed his company and respected him but they were friends. Friends that were intimate sometimes, yes but friends nonetheless.

Mebuki sighed. “It’s not like I don’t support your decision. I just think it would be better for the baby in the long run.”

“Oh, yeah, being in a marriage we don’t want to be in to keep appearances sure sounds like a good idea to not be resentful.” She all but hissed, glaring at the vegetables she was washing.

“Fine fine! I’m sorry for bringing it up.” Her mother held up her hands in defeat.

_No, you’re not._ But Sakura bit back the retort. 

"Maybe consider living together until the baby's older and you have a more concrete plan?" Mebuki said after a stretch of silence.

It _would_ make things easier until they got their shit together.

"I'll talk to Lee about it."

Her mother smiled. “Good.”

“Ah! You beat me again!” Lee’s voice drifted into the kitchen.

Kizashi’s laughter could be heard. “Haha I don’t _radish_ it, my boy! But let’s play again, huh?”

Sakura sighed.

\--

Charming, tiny people things called to them like sirens to sailors. They don’t need to shop for the baby. There’s plenty of time to do that at a later date. They just can’t seem to resist looking at baby stuff. 

_So cute and so expensive._

If Lee wasn’t constantly chewing on ginger or ducking into a restroom he might have dismissed being pregnant. He wasn’t showing after all. All he had were the symptoms. 

_Disgusting symptoms,_ he can’t help but think ruefully.

He doesn’t regret helping Sakura nor did he think ill of their future child but he couldn’t help but wish things had turned out a little different. He always wanted to be a father but had hoped he would be married when it happened. A spouse, a home then a baby they had planned together once they had all their eggs in a row. 

Not a weird slapdash plan between friends because they had been horny.

It almost made Lee want to cry.   
  
He stared at a crib, imagining a baby sleeping in it peacefully. Perfect with a tuft of pink hair. Maybe green eyes. Lee swallowed.   
  
The circumstances were left to be desired but he was excited. He was going to have a baby! They were going to be perfect. He was going to make sure they were loved and cared for! He was going to-

“What do you think about the two of us getting a place together?” Sakura asked. 

Lee’s train of thought halted as he turned to look at Sakura. 

The kunoichi blushed at his intense stare. “It’s just an idea! I thought maybe it would be easier for us is all!” 

Lee looked back at the crib, his own cheeks pink. “It would be easier.” 

Idly he had wondered about they were going to make things work. Getting a place together would definitely shave off the inconvenience of going back and forth between apartments. 

“Right.”

“Very well.” 

It isn’t how he planned his life at all but it was better than nothing.

\--

Their new home was bigger than either of their apartments. Three bedrooms with one full bath. They were going to turn one of the rooms into a nursery, eventually. The kitchen was a bit cramped but they didn’t mind. The walls were painted a weird off kind of mustard yellow. They vow to paint it something less awful immediately. 

“Man, you sure have a lot of stuff Sakura!” Naruto complained as he set down another box. 

“And you’re getting a free meal so shut up,” Sakura grumbled.

She did have a few things, yes. The novelty of buying your own things after moving out on your own never got old for Sakura. There was something satisfying about adding something else to make her apartment her home. Now she had an opportunity to collaborate with Lee. 

Lee, who’s decorating was minimalist at the gym.

Then again, this whole thing was a weird as hell collaboration of sorts.

“Ah! I think that is the last of mine,” Lee declares as he joins them in the living room. He sets the boxes down and there’s unmistakable thud against the wood.

Naruto rounded on him. “Bushy-brows! You’re not supposed to lift heavy stuff!” 

“It was not too heavy, Naruto.”

“Uh! Don’t matter! The baby, dude! Think about the baby!”

“Ah...I suppose, you are right.”

Sakura blinked at the exchange before a giggle burst out of her.

Naruto turned to her. “What’s so funny?”

“Just how protective you are.”

Naruto crossed his arms. “I have to be! I’m gonna be the best uncle ever, y’know!” He sniffed. “Granny Tsunade told me that you can’t do any heavy lifting! So don’t think about it!”

Lee chuckled. “Very well.”

“Good!” He clapped his hands together. “Now! I think it’s time to feed the best uncle ever!”

Sakura rolled her eyes. “Yeah yeah.”  
  
\--   
  
They had made kitchen sink ramen. There had been a few groceries between their two pantries that needed to be cooked. It was definitely experimental but Naruto liked it and luckily none of it disagreed with Lee’s temperamental appetite. Sakura wasn’t a fan but it was edible.   
  
“We are living together.” Lee says out loud after Naruto left. He had been washing dishes only to remember that he wasn’t in his small apartment. He was in his and Sakura’s new home.

Sakura glanced at him with a bemused expression from the couch. “We certainly do.”

Lee feels a flood of emotions and before he knows it he’s crying as he clings to the sink.

“Lee?”

“S-sorry I am just very happy, I think.” He swallows, sniffling. “I am happy and-and I think I am scared too but I am excited!” He laughs a wet laugh, wiping at his face. “The little one is happy too, I think.”

“Maybe.” Sakura smiled wanly before getting up, taking a dish rag (an unused one) to help dry his tears. “I feel those things too but I think we’re gonna be alright.”

Lee nodded before hiccuping. “Yes! We make a good team.” 

\--

“Hey, Lee? Have you seen my bra?” Sakura’s head popped into Lee’s doorway only to stare.

On his bed was what could only be referred to as a nest. Pillows and blankets she didn’t know where they came from were piled all over. Then there were bits of clothing mixed in, clothing she was sure were hers. How and when this all accumulated without her noticing was a mystery.

Her eyes focused on the bra she had been looking for in his hands before looking at Lee.

Lee, face red and guilty, laughed nervously. “Ah sorry.” He held it to her. "I uh...it smelled like you and-well, of course it does but I mean-"

Sakura wasn’t mad. Maybe she would’ve been at another point in time but not now. Lee hardly ever exhibited omega behavior outside his heats. How he was acting was kind of a cute novelty if Sakura was honest. 

She took the bra, trying her hardest to not laugh. “Thanks, Lee.”

“I am going to go hide now.”

“Aww Lee.”

“Goodbye, Sakura.” He promptly hid under a duvet.

Eventually he does resurface and he's still very embarrassed as he can't quite look her in the eye.

"Lee, it really isn't a big deal."

He sighed. "No but it is still very," he huffed as he thought of the word. "It is very annoying!"

"Annoying?"

"Yes! It is not rational." Lee pouted.

"No, I suppose not but cut yourself some slack." She took his hand in hers, squeezing it. "Your hormones are a bit out of whack right now and my scent comforts you."

Her friend squeezed her hand back. "It really does."

"See? You feel good and so does the baby. So no worries." She chuckled. "Just leave me at least a couple bras to wear."

Lee's face reddened but he didn't let go of her hand. "Sakura, please!"

Sakura stuck out her tongue. "You're too easy to tease, Lee!"


End file.
